


Devil is Just a Metaphor

by yaoivideomaker



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Delusions, Drugs, Gang Rape, Hurt, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoivideomaker/pseuds/yaoivideomaker
Summary: If you ask the citizens of Castle Rock about the history of this town and all the bad things that happened here, people will tell you „It is this place…“. But they are wrong. It is not this place, it is the evil people carry inside. Upstanding citizens, people of good reputation, heroes of this town. Sometimes I wonder who are the real animals, the people on the inside of the jail bars or the one on the outside...OrThe Kid is the real Henry Deaver and his father is convinced he is the Devil so he allows Warden Lacy to keep him locked in a cage. Warden is not a good man and blames the Kid for corrupting him.





	1. Prologue: Dove in the Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and especially Bill Skarsgård character. I wrote this fiction because it makes more sense to me as to what happened to The Kid and why he acts the way he does after they found him. 
> 
> Fiction is written trough the point of view of Dennis Zalewski and the Kid.
> 
> This is my first ever fan fiction and also I am not a native English speaker so excuse any mistakes. If you have any suggestions, ideas or requests write them in a comment. 
> 
> Additional tags will be added as the work progresses.

https://consequenceofsound.files.wordpress.com/2018/08/casr_301_ph_0255rt_f-e1533733614252.jpg?quality=80&w=807

If you ask the citizens of Castle Rock about the history of this town and all the bad things that happened here, people will tell you „It is this place…“. But they are wrong. It is not this place, it is the evil people carry inside. Upstanding citizens, people of good reputation, heroes of this town. Sometimes I wonder who are the real animals, the people on the inside of the jail bars or the one on the outside...

Yesterday the warden of this prison committed suicide. It came as a big shock for everyone. But what came after is the real surprise. Upon inspecting the closed wing of the prison I found the boy locked inside the cage. Oh, God, the pale, beautiful kid... He was dirty, locked inside like an animal. Upon taking him out of the cage we discovered it is not a boy, but a young adult. Oh, God, who knows how long has he been in there. He was confused, disoriented.

It was my task to help get the kid in presentable shape. I took him to the showers to clean up. He was very dirty and dressed in the dirty clothes as well. He was confused at first, but than he cleaned himself up. At one point I had to stop him because he was rubbing his skin raw. He looked at me with a mixture of sadness and despair in his eyes but it was very brief. His face soon returned to the neutral expression. We got him shaved and checked by the doctor. He only did the quick external exam. The kid didn’t allow to be examined more detailed. 

At first he didn’t say a word. But than, when the new Warden was talking to him, he only said one name Henry Matthew Deaver. His voice sounded rough from disuse. Nobody knew who he was, he wasn’t in the system, or how he ended up in the cage in the closed wing of the prison. Upon finding him I noticed a can full of cigarette buds that was now missing. This whole thing will cause a big mess. I am convinced they will try to cover all this up. Good thing I hid the little black book I found next to the cage. I think it is some kind of dairy. Seems like the kid wrote it. 

They let the kid stay in the infirmary for now. I brought him food. He ate just a little bit of bread. I watched him for a wile. He only sits there and looks in the distance. He seems so lifeless, so empty, like the shell of his formal self. I can’t believe he looked like this before ending up in the cage. Something about him makes me want to protect him, to make it all better. Upon discovering that the name kid mentioned belonged to the lawyer I made an anonymous phone call. I have to help him. I will read the diary I found and I will get to the bottom of this. God and you who are reading this are my only witnesses.


	2. Chapter 1: First Entry

Day 1

I can’t believe my own father did this. He was always an unusually man, believing he can hear the voice of God. Wanting me to hear it as well. Waking me in the middle of the night and taking me to the woods in hope of hearing Lords message. But it never happened to me, I never heard it. Mother told me to lie, which I did, but that didn’t work. He saw right trough me, he knew I was lying. My father was always a difficult man but in a million of years I couldn't predict this will happen. I never tough he would do this. 

He woke me up in the middle of the night and told me we are going to the woods as usual. But this wasn’t a usual trip. After walking for a long time, we stopped and he told me that he finally knew why I can’t hear the voice of God. This is what he said to me: “From the day you were born I knew you were different somehow, special, some kind of an angel. So I was convinced from day one you will be able to hear a voice of God. You would be his vessel, but years passed and you never heard it. I wondered how can an angel like you not be able to hear the voice of our Lord. And than you tried to deceive me and lied just like your mother. So I prayed and prayed and God finally answered me. He visited me in my sleep and this is what he told me – The one you hold very dear is not what you think he is. He is the fruit of deceive, he is the ultimate test of your faith. And right than I knew it. Devil comes in the nieces of forms. You are not an angel but the son of Seitan himself. If this town is to have any chance at all you have to be stopped.“

This is what he said to me before the blackens enveloped me and I woke up in a cage. I can’t remember how I got hear. All I know I was so cold and so scared. After what must have been a couple of hours somebody came down here. It was a man with beard. He said his name was Lacy and that we will spend a lot of time together. "You’re father and me have an arrangement. You are to stay here boy, in this cage. I will bring you food, and care for you but you are not to leave this cage. Here, take this black book so you can write or drew in it to pass the time and trust me it will be long. You sure look like an angel but I must not be deceived." 

I was absolutely shocked. Apparently my father thought I was some kind of devil and decided to give me to this man whose task was to be my jailer. I can’t believe this. Oh, God, please, help me. I want to be with my mom. I want to go home. I’m so cold,…

This is were the entry ends. There are more pages dating years…


	3. Chapter 2: Life in a Cage

Day 7

I'm not exactly sure how long has it been. I think about a week passed. I count days by his visits so I'm not exactly sure. He never lets me outside. There are no windows here and, from what I've noticed, it seems that the cage is in some kind of water tank or something... He needs to climb down the ladder to get to the cage I'm in. There is no natural sunlight. He installed lights that usually on while he's here and than he turns them off. Sometimes he leaves them on while he goes somewhere so I use that time to writhe in the notebook he gave me. 

It is very cold in here, I shiver a log. He said he'll bring me a blanket but I don't now. He brings me food in regular intervals but sometime he takes longer. I fell so hungry at times.

He talks to me every time he comes. From what I understood this place is a prison. How fitting I taught. And he is in cage of this place. For days I tried screaming for help but I don't think anybody can hear me in here. So, as I was saying, when he speaks to me he usually tells me I'm the Devil's son and that it is my place in here. 

I miss my home, I miss my mother. Is she locking for me? Does she miss me...? I miss her. I hate my father for dong this to me. I don't want to thing about him. 

I must do something... Oh, I hear footsteps, his coming...

 

Day 10

I think I am going to stay in this hole forever. It is cold, I feel hungry sometimes, I miss my mom but most off all the boredom is unbearable. There is nothing to do but sit here all day long and write this diary I have a chance. I forgot to mention. I don't have a toilet of course, he makes me use a bucket. He occasionally hoses me down to get cleaned. I hate that. He always wears glows when his here with me. 

Every time he comes down and talks to me he always mentions how evil I am and how I belong here. I try not to talk back to him. 

He scares me... He started telling me I'm very pretty for a boy, probably because I'm the Devil's son. I call for sin, he says. I don't understand want he means by that but I don't like it. I also don't like the way he started looking at me. He stares so intensely I almost feel his eyes burning my skin. I don't like it at all and it scares me very much...


	4. Chapter 3: Loss of innocence

Day 14

That bustard, I hate him so much. I don't know hot to write this. Today Lacy came as usual and brought food with him. While I was eating he talked to me. He said he spoke to my father and they booth agreed it is the best thing for this town for me to stay in here. No accidents occurred since they put me in here. Everything is just great. 

After I finished eating he said: I brought you something special today but you need to be a good boy." He started opening the cage and for a brief moment I thought he would let me out but I was so wrong. He came close to me and I moved to the back of the cage until my back was hitting the metal bars and with gloved hand he started caressing my cheek. I tried to break the contact but he slapped me across the face. Than he roughly grabbed me, pinned me to the cage bars and started unbuckling his belt. I thought he was to beat me with it so I started straggling until he hit me in the stomach. After that I lay motionless while he took his thing out and started rubbing himself from me. I couldn't move and I had hard time breathing. He was pinning me to the cage and rubbing himself on me, panting, swearing, licking my face. I felt so sick. This lasted for couple of minutes and than he stopped. 

When he was finished he buckled and straitened himself than turned around and told me: "This is your fault boy, you made me do this. You call for sin. You are the Devil and now you got what you deserved."

I trow up after he left. He is a sick bastard. 

 

Day 20

Couple of days have passed since the incident. He comes as usual, brings me food and sometimes he holds me down and uses me for his pleasure.

I never go without a fight but he is much stronger than me and he hits me, pins me down and always, always gets what he wants. I hate it so much, I feel so dirty. I hate him. I feel sick all the time. 

 

Day 25 

Something terrible happened today. I can't even write about it but I have to... Lacy came down to bring me food as usual. He looked at me with such fire in his eyes. After he opened the cage I started hitting and scratching him but he hit me and this time he started taking my clothes off. I panicked and tired getting him to stop but I couldn't, he was just stronger than me. Before I knew it I was totally naked and he was looking at me and telling me how pretty I was, how handsome I looked. Then he proceeded to take his own clothes off. I foolishly thought he was going to do his usually thing but I saw him taking a small bottle of something from his pocket.   
\- You need to be a good boy. This can go two ways - We can ether booth enjoy this or I will enjoy it and you will be in a lot of pain. -  
When he said that I started screaming and crying. I knew it was stupid but I just didn't know what else to do. He continued...   
\- Crying won't help you boy, come here. -  
I refused, so he grabbed me for the hand and twisted it. I thought he was going to break it. It hurt so bad. He licked two of his fingers, bent me forcefully and proceeded to put the fingers in me, in my private area. I started crying even more and struggling but he kept applying the pressure on my left hand. When his fingers breached me I started screaming again and begging him to take them out. I was never in my life in so much pain. My hand hurt, down there hurt. He was laughing and continued what he was doing. He pushed two of his fingers inside me and started moving them in and out. I was crying all the while and begging him to please stop. At one moment he did. I hoped than was it but than I heard him take the cap off of the jar he brought with him and do something before I felt his privates at my entrance. I started hyperventilating and begging him - Please, sir, please, mister don't... - But he just wouldn't listen like he was possessed. He was still holding my hand and he started entering me without stopping. It hurt so much. All the while I was crying and begging him to stop but he kept going. I could feel his breath on my neck and his chest pressed to my back. He was going in and out of me at a punishing pace. I saw stars from the pain. Right when I thought I was going to pass out he was done...

He told me - Stop crying, boy, this is your punishment for all the bad things you caused. This is nothing compared to that. You are the Devil. You deserved this. You are the one who made me do it... - Than he got dressed and left me there. Before he left he pushed the tray of food to me... Mom, please, if you ever find out about this, please mom know I didn't want it. I swear I didn't want it to happen. I couldn't stop him. Please, you have to believe me. It hurt so much, I thing I'm bleeding...

Oh my G O D... I can't believe this... That old sick perverted bustard. I can't imagine how the poor kid must've felt. I need to help him somehow... I can see smudges on the paper. He was crying while writhing this. Poor thing...


End file.
